Fairies and Tigers and Ghosts, Oh Mai!
by snowleopard314
Summary: AU Fairy Tail is a gamers company, and they have gone to SPR to ask for their help. With twists and turns hiding behind every corner, will Fairy Tail and SPR be able to get to the bottom of this case before anyone gets seriously hurt? Not to mention that a competition with Sabertooth is only days away. What can happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. I have been doing this for a while, it is a crossover that was requested of my by a friend. I worked really hard on making sure that the charters fit, and are mostly acting like themselves! Please read and review, and of course fav, follow, and enjoy! I rather like what I have done here and hope that you do to. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

"Natsu, pause the game for me, will ya?" I asked as I moved to get up, taking off the headphones and putting the controller down.

"Aw, but Luce, we were just about to fight the evil short duke dude!" Natsu complained as he paused the game anyway.

I couldn't help but laugh at his childish ways. "And how many times in the past have we beaten Duke Everloo?" I asked him with a smirk. It only grew as he muttered something unintelligible. "Right, so you can wait this once."

As I left him in front of the game console, I saw the Blue Persian cat walk towards him. The cat, affectionately named Happy, was found by Natsu, and even if they were on the third floor of an office building, the two were inseparable.

Making my way past Mira at the front desk, I started to look for Wendy. I had promised her that I would take her shopping earlier in the day. She was the newest member, and one of the youngest, so I wanted to make sure that she felt at home here. I still remembered how everyone had welcomed me to the Fairy Tail family. Gray, Erza, and Natsu almost immediately had me under their wings, and I guess that I have been with them ever since.

Fairy Tail was a professional gamer's office. It was also the name of our online guild. We are on the third floor of the building, there were other gamers on the other floors but we were the best. On the floor below us was Mermaid Heel, and above us was Blue Pegasus. Above them was Lamia Scale, and finally, on the top floor of the building sat Sabertooth. I guess that they were our biggest rivals. The building was owned by Fiore Incorporated, and we happened to be sponsored by Magnolia Industries. I loved it here, but there were always petty arguments on who was better.

Just because they were on the top floor, Sabertooth thought that they were the best. And they have been really nasty about it too. We on the third floor were usually good with the other floors, but they were the only exception. Besides that whole Phantom Lord fiasco that happened, but they were long gone now. I sighed while thinking about that and looking for the little girl with the long blue hair.

Finding Wendy asleep with Carla, a pure white cat with a pink bow, curled up on her lap, I decided not to wake her. She was just so cute like that, and I couldn't help but feel that she was like a little sister to me. I was half way back to Mira's desk when it happened.

I was suddenly really cold, and I felt like I was being watched. I tried to speed up my step, but something grabbed my leg and pulled. I tried to stand back up, but the grip only got harder, and it started to drag me. The worst part was that I couldn't see whatever it was that had my leg.

"NATSU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I don't know why I yelled out his name, he wasn't the closest, but ... okay fine ... I called him because he was always there for me, and I needed him. He was always there when I needed him. And I was so scared that his name just naturally rolled out of my mouth.

I watched as the others ran around the corner and saw me on the floor. The moment they came into view, the grip on my leg was gone and I reached down to grab it myself on instinct. Tears were flowing from my eyes, and I didn't even remember when I started to cry.

Three sets of arms circled around me, and I was suddenly safe from the world. I knew that these people would always save me when I needed it.

"What happened child?" Mr. Dreyar asked as he looked me over. I suppose I should call min gramps like the rest, or just Makarov, but due to my upbringing it was hard for me to drop the formalities. Especially since I had only been here for a year. Most of them had been here for seven or eight years.

"Something grabbed my ankle," I muttered.

He had a knowing look in his eyes. "I will be back, but this has been going on for too long. I'm going to get some help to deal with this. Mira, please come with me." He said.

We all looked after him. He was right of course; it had been going on for too long. You see, for the past few months, it has seemed as if our office space has been haunted. None of the other floors have noticed anything, but we keep getting attacked. And it wasn't only things like what had just happened to me either, it was also effecting out computer systems and phones. We had kept it a secret from the two youngest; Wendy and Romeo, but then they seemed to be targeted. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

Mai's POV:

I had been arranging files, again. Naru had me go through all of our old cases and sort all of the paper work that was in it by time and date. He was even trying to get me to label them again. I was just finishing up the case with Kenji, the one where I was possessed. After several calls with Monk, I finally got all the dates and times right on the time line. And that stupid narcissist didn't even bother to realize that I had no clue when anything in that case actually happened.

But as I put that file away and started in on the next one, I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. Only a couple more and I would be done. Considering the moment that Naru got out of the hospital for the god thingy case, he took a break from going on cases, so I didn't have too many more to go.

My happy thought process was interrupted by the ringing of the bell on the door.

I stood to find a man and a woman. The man was really short and had on a funny hat. He reminded me of one of those hyper grandfathers my friends talked about. Next to him was a woman who was taller than me, but not by too much, and she had long white hair. She was also really pretty.

"May I help you?" I asked them.

"Yes, I would like to discus hiring your office for a job," The elderly man said in a deep rumbling voice. He was smiling though, and everything about him almost made me want to laugh for some reason.

Smiling I said "If you would just wait here a moment, I will get my boss."

I watched as they sat down, and then I made my way to the two office doors that sheltered Naru and Lin. I knocked on each and called through the door that we had clients in. Then I went to the small kitchen and make Naru some tea before he asked me to. I did not want to get ordered around at the moment, and defiantly not in front of clients.

I came back as the man started to speak. "My name is Makarov Dreyar, and I am the owner of Fairy Tail. It's a gaming company in the Fiore Incorporated building. I suppose you could say that we get paid for playing games. We occupy the third floor, and we have never really had a problem. But recently we have been having problems on our floor. Some unexplained things are happening. And I have checked with the other floors, it seems that only my people are affected." The man said. All playfulness was gone from his voice, and I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Can you be more specific with the activity?" Naru asked as cold as ever.

"Well, just before I left to come here, Lucy, one of the newer members, was yanked off of her feet when a hand that was not there grabbed her ankle. Wendy and Romeo, age 12 and 13, were locked into one of the storage rooms. It took almost an hour to get them out. And even before that, Laki, age 18, was knocked unconscious in a freak accident involving a few pictures that were bolted to the wall. Also, our technology has been malfunctioning on us. And there are many more occurrences, but those are the ones on the top of my head. It has been happening for a couple months now. I'm worried about the kids. The youngest that stays at the office most of the time is only about 6 years old." He said with his eyes down. He let the silence hold until Lin stopped typing then he looked up and said "Will you please help us?"

Naru caught his chin in his hands as he thought. I sent him my best puppy dog eyes, not that he would look up at me. To be completely honest, I wanted the case. I wanted it more than I could explain. But I knew from that look that he was on the fence about this one.

As if the girl next to the man knew that Naru was at the tipping point of taking the case and not, she spoke up and said "Our phones keep getting calls, but it is from other phones in our offices, and no one is even at those phones. And heavy breathing could be heard. I was really freaked out, and it happens to me the most. My little sister, Lisanna, has been afraid to come in, though she won't tell me why, I think that she had something happen to her."

I saw the tears coming to her eyes. Now I glared at Naru. If he didn't take this case I was going to bash his narcissistic brains in.

"We'll take the case. We will need three rooms; two for sleeping arrangements and one for all of our equipment. Please leave your information with my assistant and expect us tomorrow morning." He said as he got up and went back to his office.

I smiled at his as he walked away. Then I turned to the clients and asked them to follow me to my desk where I wrote down their information. I then said good bye as they went back to prepare for our arrival the following morning.

Just like that, we had our next case.

* * *

**A/N; And there is the first chapter. I don't know how long I will be between updates, but i promise to do my best! I really hope that it all made sense and everything. I had a lot of fun figuring out how to make it so that the two worlds would work together, and I am proud with what I came up with. Please let me know what you thought. I really do value your guys' opinions! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry that this was a long time coming. I guess I've been busy and distracted. I would like to thank you for your reviews, follows, and faves. They really do mean a lot to me. And I would love it if you all would review and tell me how I am doing. Though, I have to warn you that I have very little confidence in this chapter. I hope that it will be alright, but I think that next chapter will e ready. I really just wanted to set everything up for the interactions that are coming.**

* * *

Mai's POV:

Crap, crapity, crap, crap, crap! I over slept, _again_! Naru was so going to kill me!

I raced out of my apartment and to the office. I made good time, if I say so myself, but I was still about a half an hour late. Still breathing heavily, I entered.

"Mai, you're late!" I heard Naru scold me from his office. Gosh Naru, the least the narcissist could have done was to scold me while he was in the same room as me! That idiot, narcissistic, brat!

I sighed, glad that I hadn't said any of that aloud and called out "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to, it just happened!"

If Naru was a normal person, I bet he would have rolled his eyes at the lame excuse that I gave him. But being the genius he was he said "If you are done, there are still things that need to be taken to the van. I will be taking your tardiness out of your pay." That was all I got. No hi, how are you, or any other greetings. Just go do some work and after that I will give you more work. Work, work, work, did the guy know anything else? Plus he was deducting my pay. That just sucked in general. Though he wouldn't deduct that much; he never did.

Still ranting in my mind, I went and did as Naru instructed. Soon the van was packed and we were riding out to the building where we were hired. The others were going to meet us there and then Mr. Dreyar was going to have one of his people give us the tour of the place.

Sure enough, as soon as we walked into the building, we were greeted by a blond woman with chocolate brown eyes. I also noticed that she had her ankle wrapped. That reminded me of one of the claims that was given to us by the client.

"You must be the people from SPR!" She said with a smile.

"And I would presume that you are Lucy," Naru countered in his normal way. I don't think that he liked how bubbly she came off as.

The girl nodded and motioned us to follow her up to the elevator. I think that she wanted to ask how he knew who she was, but decided against it. Heck, I wanted to know how it was he knew it. But if I asked, I would just have my intelligence questioned and insulted. Not to mention I would have to deal with his narcissism if I tied to bring up anything.

I wanted to wait for the others, but I knew that Naru would want to go through the place without them. I also knew that he wasn't exactly happy that we were in such a busy building. It was going to be hard to work with the employees still doing whatever it was that they did while we were supposedly working. Though, I had no clue what they did as professional gamers, it was something that I found fascinating in a way.

I could never do what they did. The last time I tried to play a video game with my friends from school, I got killed within fifteen seconds of starting that. After that they had gotten the hint and had found other things that they could get me to do. I still cringe every time that they bring it up.

The moment that we came off of the elevator, I couldn't help but notice the differences between here and the office that we worked at.

Mirajane, the girl who had come in, had a desk set up right next to where we came off of the elevator, and then we saw a few people running around. There were monitors everywhere, showing the different games that were being played and how they were doing. I don't think I had ever seen so many different monitors in one place, or so many different people.

The moment that we came up, a boy with light pink hair came running up and shouted "Luce! We are on the Tower of Heaven, and we need you! Erza is almost down!"

Lucy seemed to get very serious then as her face darkened and she yelled "And what do you think you're doing asking me to play? I told you that Gramps had me showing these guys around. Go get Gajeel or Levy, I even bet Romeo would be willing to take my place. I'm busy!" She yelled as she pointed a different way.

"Aw, but Lucy, it's not fun without you," He fluffy cat at his feet meowed as if it agreed with him. That was strange. I didn't know about here, but I am sure that Naru would kill me if I brought an animal into the office.

"I don't care!" Lucy said as she pushed past him. Then as an afterthought she yelled out "And make sure that Gray keeps his shirt on! I don't want his habit to freak these people out!" When I heard that one I think my mouth opened up to ask a question, but I was never able to ask it because she started talking again.

"Sorry about that, so here is the main lobby, this is where you have to pass by in order to find out where everyone is. Mira is really good at keeping tabs on people, trust me." Lucy started as she pointed to the area she was talking about. Then going to where Mira was she indicated the phone and said "And this is the phone that gets calls from one of the other phones when no one is at the other one."

"Can you show me the other phone?" Naru asked. Well, it might have sounded like a question, but in reality, it was a demand. The least he could have done was show some kind of politeness. But no, the guy had to demand everything.

"Sure, right this way!" Lucy smiled as she walked to the right. Passing by many rooms that seemed to be completely occupied, Lucy led us to a simple office space that clearly was not used as much and pointed to one of the black industrial phones on a desk near the back.

"We don't usually use these office spaces since we got new equipment. But I honestly don't think that anyone comes in here anymore. There really isn't anything to do here anyway." She said dismissively as she waved her hand. Her lack of concern was rather interesting, but I guess it was because there were other things that were going on that demanded her attention.

I watched as Naru came forward and tapped the desk a few times with the tip of his finger. I noticed that he did that often when he was impatient or thinking about something serious. It was also kind of annoying too. But, whatever.

"So where was it that you were dragged?" Naru asked as he backed away from the desk.

Lucy started walking again as she said "It was back the way we came, I was checking on Wendy when it happened. She and her cat were both asleep, so I was heading back to Mira. I'm just glad that the others were there to help me."

"You will show us where we can set up as well as any other areas of activity." Naru said as cold as ever. He didn't even seem to sympathize with her situation, which I think was kind of cruel. The least he could have done was waited until she started to move on. But what would I know about that?

With a nod and some happy words, she led us off over to an area where there seemed to be a bunch of rooms as well as a few open areas that all seemed to be filled with people and monitors as the games that were being played flashed through the screens. It was amazing.

I was so distracted by watching what was going on, that I was rudely snapped out of my thoughts when a girl with very long brown hair ran into me. I stumbled a little, and so did she. The smell of alcohol was clear as day, and she seemed to be wasted by the look of her.

"Cana, what has Gramps said about drinking here? You know that the little ones aren't allowed around the stuff! How many have you had today?" Lucy asked with exasperation.

My jaw dropped when the girl said back "Chill Luce, I've only had half a case so far. You know that's good for me."

Lucy sighed as she shook her head. "You know, just because Bacchus won the last drinking contest, that doesn't give you the okay to drink in the office. I thought you knew that."

Then Lucy motioned for us to follow as she lead us into an open room that was void of any people and monitors that we could use as a base.

"Please send anyone who has had an experience within this place here one at a time or grouped based off of experience. I would like to start later today after my associates get here." Naru said as he gave me and Lin the look that said to start bringing in the equipment up so that we could start this investigation already.

I think that it was right about then that I realized that it wouldn't be like the normal ones that we were used to. From what I had see, this place was anything but normal. The only good news was that Lucy was going to be our helper on the case and it was clear that she knew the ins and outs of this place fairly well.

* * *

**A/N sigh, I hope that you liked that, and I will try extra hard on the next chapter. Lets see how Fairy Tail personalities get along with the seriousness of Ghost Hunt!**


End file.
